Killing the Love
by AlvinBrittanyForever
Summary: Alvin, Simon and Theodore, this time against Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. They are gonna fight with each other. And their some feelings towards each other will die. Or will they? Are their love strong enough to live? Mostly AxB, but SxJ, TxE. R&R.
1. Prologue: The Last Simple Day

**Author's Note;**

**This is my new story. Of course Alvittany. I read the Hunger Games and I'm obessed with the battles and fights. So, it's a war story but it's more mature than We're Heroes. If you're reading this, you can also read my We're Heroes story. **

**Anyway. Enjoy. Sorry for the mistakes. Read & Review.**

**I DO NOT OWN Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Dave or Miss Miller.**

* * *

_"When your heart beats, you're going to get a power to do anything." _by Lyra. (Me)

* * *

"Beep,_ beep, beep, beep..."_

It was 7.00 a.m. in Los Angeles. The Seville family woke up with this alarm clock.

The man with black hair and brown eyes jumped out of his bed. He was the only adult in the room. And believe me, it's a very hard thing. He took out his clothes from his wardrobe. Then he wore them and ran to the kitchen. He had to go to his work. And if he didn't run, he would be late. And by the way, his name was Dave. Dave Seville.

He was very forgetful. But he was such a good songwriter.

While he was making the breakfast, one of the boys woke up. He was the middle of the 3 brothers. He had brown hair and fur and ice blue eyes. He wore his glasses to see a thing. He stood up from his blue covered bed, and went to his wardrobe. He took out his blue hoodie and jeans and wore them. And guess what? His favorite color is blue.

He put his homework to his bagpack. He was very tidy and planned. Yes, you can call him a nerd. He was the best student in the school and he was always right. He always known what to do. His name was Simon.

He started walking to the kitchen. Then the other boy woke up. He was the youngest. He had auburn hair and fur and green eyes. He sat on his bed and yawned. He couldn't sleep well because he had a nightmare.

He stood up and wore his green hoodie and jeans. His favorite color was green. He smelled the breakfast and his eyes suddenly opened. Yes, he liked eating.

He was a good chef. And he always ate things. He was the softest of the brothers. He was so sweet, and nice. Sometimes so shy. He was a easy target. His name was Theodore.

He walked to kitchen. "Good morning!" he cheered. He really loved his family.

"Good morning." Dave and Simon answered in unison. Then simon sat on a chair, and Dave continued slicing the bread. Theodore tried to see what is he doing. Then he gave up and asked:

"What's for breakfast Dave?" Dave turned to his hungry boy. And by the way, these three brothers were adopted by Dave.

"Bread slices with Nutella." he asnwered. Theodore smiled. Yes, it was simple but it was food anyway.

While that was happening, there was still a sleeping boy. And he didn't like waking up anytime soon. He had brown hair and fur and hazel eyes.

It was the most arrogant, most irritating boy. He was selfish at the same time. He always argued or fought with Simon, used Theodore as a target, and drove Dave crazy. And he was the oldest of the brothers.

He was a real troublemaker. If you're a girl, you may say 'Aww, so cute.' This was what all of the girls say everytime. But if you know him... Well, it isn't so "cute". He's really annoying and irritating. And I think I should add, he's a hyperactive boy. He always sent things flying. But he's not a morning person.

Did I just say person? Oh. These 'boy's and stuff which do from people... I known that you were surprised when I said "fur". But if you think they are people, you're wrong. These brothers are chipmunks, with their high pitched squeaky voices.

"Breakfast's ready!" it was Dave's voice. His normal human voice. The lazy chipmunk groaned in his red covered bed. Yeah, true guess. His favorite color is red.

"Did you hear me?" it was Dave again. The chipmunk ignored him and went back sleeping. Yeah, maybe you didn't like him when I told, but sorry, I'm going to tell from his eyes.

The furry boy buried his face into his pillow. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to go to school. He hated school.

He was confused when a silence happened. Cause he was waiting for another yell or something. Or maybe his nerd brother might wake him up. When he understood they gave up, he grinned to himself and went back sleeping.

But he was wrong. It was a silence before a storm. A few seconds later, his adoptive father's voice disturbed his ears.

"AAAAALLLLLVVIIIIIINNN!" Maybe you understood, but still... His name was Alvin.

* * *

Now, they were in school. Alvin had woren his red hoodie with a yellow capital 'A ' on it. He always thought that he's great.

The triple walked in the school hall. Some of the geeks waved at Simon. Some of the Cooking Class students waved at Theo. Some of the jocks and girls waved at Alvin.

Then Simon smiled ear-to-ear. He ran to the lockers.

"Hi Jean." he said. A girl with glasses turned to him.

A girl? Ugh, where is my mind? A girl chipmunk, so a chipette with purple glasses, jeans, a purple shirt and an untidy bun turned to him. Her name was Jeanette. She was the middle of the Miller sisters. Her hair and fur were brown and her eyes were violet. She was so shy and quiet, sometimes clumsy. But she was really smart, like Simon.

"Hi Si." she said. Simon smiled.

At the other side of school, Theodore had already run towards another gir- Chipette. Towards another chipette. Her name was Eleanor, and she was the youngest of the Miller sisters. She had blond hair and fur and green eyes.

She was very skilled on art. She drew pictures, sewed clothes and cooked. She was good at the sports too. She was a very mature chipette.

"Hey Theo." she greeted. Theodore blushed when she called him with his nickname.

"Hey Ellie." he said. Eleanor smiled.

And at the other side of the school... There was trouble.

Alvin hid behind the lockers and watched his target. He slowly walked towards her. He leaned in and waited her to turn around. She took out her books from her locker. Then slammed it and turned around...

A high pitched scream echoed in the hall, Alvin bursted out laughing.

She was the oldest of the Miller sisters. She had woren her pink skirt, white shirt and a black jacket. Her auburn hair was in her signature ponytail. She was very beautiful. She was like a girl version of Alvin. She was not so selfish but she was arrogant and hot-headed like him. Her name was Brittany. Her hair and fur were auburn and her eyes were ocean blue.

She was really girly and sassy. Alvin always teased with her, that's why their fights never end. They always raced with each other but... Well, they were best friends for a long time. They understood each other perfectly. And their relationship was very strong. Yeah, it was like a roller-coaster but still...

"What the hell are you doing?!" Brittany yelled. Alvin continued laughing. Brittany glared at him.

"You should have seen your face!" Alvin exclaimed. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"One day I will kill you Alvin." she said. Alvin rolled his eyes. "I'm really gonna kill you, know it."

"I want to see that day, Britt." he said, finally stopping laughing. Brittany looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I can show you that day if you want." she said. "It isn't so far from us."

Alvin rolled his eyes again. Then Simon and Jeanette came to them.

"What's up guys?" Alvin said. Simon rolled his eyes.

Then Theodore and Eleanor joined them.

"Simon, today you're a little bit late. Why?" Jeanette asked. Simon groaned.

"It was a little hard to wake Alvin up." he said. Jeanette giggled. Brittany rolled her eyes. Alvin glared at him and Theodore and Eleanor acted like nothing's wrong.

"Well, if you think that he was going to give me a heart attack a few seconds ago, I'm not surprised." Brittany said. Alvin smirked and wrapped an arm around her.

"You know Britt." he began. "Maybe I didn't give you a heart attack." she looked at him. "But I know I stole your heart."

Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Ha, in your dreams!" she snapped.

"I know it's true." said Alvin in a charming voice. Brittany threw his arm from herself.

"It's not." she argued back.

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not.

"It is."

'Rinnnggg' It was the school bell. Everyone went to their classes, so Alvin and Brittany's fight finished for a lesson.

It was just a simple Seville and Miller day. But they didn't know it was the last simple day of their lives.

* * *

**How was it? Tell me please! Just review! **


	2. Kidnapping and the Fire

**Hi. Me again. Enjoy, sorry for mistakes and REVIEW. :) It was so dull.**

* * *

****_1 Day Later, After the School..._

**Millers' House:**

****"Miss Miller, we're home!" Jeanette yelled. But she couldn't have an answer. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor went in. There wasn't any sign of life. The living room was tidy as always. But there wasn't any sound, any... Anything.

"Miss Miller?" this time Eleanor asked. But there was no answer. They put their bagpack on the floor. Brittany and Eleanor went upstairs. Eleanor looked at the toilets, Brittany went to the rooms. But there was no sign of her.

She was their adoptive mother. She had a small crush on Dave, but she was really older than him. She was a good, smart woman. But she was alone.

They looked out of the windows. But she wasn't in the garden.

"Girls!" Jeanette screamed. Brittany and Eleanor jumped in surprise. "Come here!" she screamed again, but Brittany could tell, there was a worry and panic in her voice. She ran to downstairs with Eleanor. Jeanette was here, frozen.

"Jeanette?" Brittany asked, Jeanette walked to the kitchen slowly, still frozen. Eleanor was scared. She followed her. Brittany did too. When they went in the kitchen, Brittany understood why is she frozen.

There was an unprepared meal on the countertop. There was a soup on the oven, it was still cooking, and some burning smells coming in to their noses. And there was a bowl on the floor. The leaven in the bowl was splashed to the floor and dirted there. And there was a spoon on the floor.

Miss Miller was cooking, but then? What happened?

Eleanor gasped, and Brittany froze too. Then she looked at the kitchen table. She slowly walked to the table. There was something on it. Something white, and thin... Paper? A note? Yes, it was a note. But Brittany could understand, it wasn't her adoptive mother's hand-writing. She has never seen it before.

She took the paper from the table. Eleanor and Jeanette saw it and walked towards her.

"Brittany? What's it?" Jeanette asked, she wasn't frozen anymore. Brittany lowered the paper and made them see it too.

_Hello dear Miller sisters,_

_Did you find the note? Good. Do you want to know where's your mother? I know you do. _

_She's with me. I kidnapped her. You can't understand who I am but you know me. Think about the ones you know most. Think about some... You know, 'boys'. Then you will find me. _

_You're gonna worship to me until you die. If you make a stupid thing, if you make a mistake, your mother will be... Hehe, dead. _

_You have another choice, we can fight. A huge war will happen. If you won, I will give Miss Miller back to you. If I won, you are gonna worship to me. Including you adoptive mother._

_You have 2 months for everything._

_I'm waiting for you. Goodbye for now._

_P.S. If you tell it to the police, your mother will be dead._

_From: B.A.S._

This time they all froze. Their adoptive mother was kidnapped and they had no idea or clue about where is she!

Jeanette was thinking about the mistakes and the choices. What mistake? What kind of mistake? Salvery or a war. Worshiping or killing. It was from 16th Century!

Eleanor was thinking about the future. What will they do? Should they call police? How?

But Brittany was thinking about the kidnapper. He/she said that they know him/her. Who was he/she? And he/she said that "think about the 'boys'" which boys? How can they find him/her?

She dropped the paper and turned to their sisters.

"What... What will we do now?" she said, a few teardrops spilled. Eleanor shook her head.

"I dunno." she said, but it was more like a whisper. Jeanette started crying with Brittany. Soon Eleanor joined them. They sat on the floor. Brittany watched the bowl which was used my her mother. Jeanette looked at the note and read it again and again. And Eleanor covered her face with her hands.

She was their adoptive mother. But they never felt it. She was like a real mother. And for them, she was the best mother ever.

A few hours later, Eleanor broke the silence.

"I have an idea." she whispered. They looked at her. "We can go to the boys."

It was a great idea. They could help them. But Brittany and Jeanette didn't want to leave their home.

"I don't wanna go out." said Brittany. "I will feel like far away from her even more."

Jeanette nodded. Eleanor sighed. "Then I will go. You can stay here." they looked at her.

"Eleanor," said Jeanette. "Be careful." Eleanor smiled. "I don't wanna lose anyone else."

She nodded. "I will." she said and went to the door, took her jacket and went out. Jeanette and Brittany stood up. Brittany went to her room to be alone. Jeanette went to the bathroom to bring herself together.

But they forgot something. Something in the kitchen.

* * *

**Sevilles' House:**

****"We're home Dave!" Theodore yelled cheerfully. Dave always answered him. But this time he didn't. Theodore waited for an answer, then shruggled. They went in. Simon put his bagpack carefully. Theodore just put it on the floor. Alvin... Well, he threw it to the living room.

"Dave!" yelled Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes. He couldn't get an answer. He ran to upstairs, looked at Dave's room. Theodore ran too. He went in all the rooms. But Dave had disapeared without any signs. Simon searched the kitchen, but the result was same.

Then a high-pitched scream disturbed Simon's ears. He ran to upstairs, saw Alvin.

"What was that?" Simon asked. He pointed the music room.

"I guess it was Theodore." he said. They went in the music room, and saw something horrible.

Dave was writing a new song these days. And his song's sheets were on the floor, blown away. His pencil was on the floor too, and the electronic piano was open, his guitar was... On the one side of the floor, broken. And in the middle of the room, there was green-clad, looking with terryfied eyes.

Alvin and Simon gasped when they saw the room. It was telling them that something really bad happened. Then Alvin saw something on the floor. First he had thought it was one of the sheets but it wasn't. He couldn't see any notes. He walked and took it.

It was a note. Simon and Theodore came next to him and they all started reading it.

_Hello dear Seville brothers,_

_You're reading this, good. You're guardian Dave is kidnapped. Kidnapped by me. You know me very well. Think about the 'girls' Now, listen._

_You have two choices to save your father._

_First, you can come and find me, and worship to me. If you don't, your father is dead. And if you make a mistake, the end is the same._

_Second, you can fight with me. There will be a huge war. If you won, I will give your guardian back. If I won, you're gonna worship to me._

_You have 2 months to save him. Including deciding, finding me, and fighting if you choose it. _

_Bye for now._

_See you soon._

_P.S. If you tell about this to police, your father will be dead._

_From: B.B.M._

They all froze. Dave was kidnapped! Or more, mannapped! Who could do this?

Alvin thought about 'the girls'. What girls? It wasn't an obivious clue.

Simon thought about the choices. Both of them were worse.

Theodore thought about his adoptive father. He didn't want him to die. He couldn't let this happen.

Alvin fell to the floor with the note in his hand. Simon sat on the floor and looked at Dave's sheets.

_Killing the love,_

_Isn't our only choice,_

_Hiding your heart,_

_Doesn't mean that you can't hear its voice..._

__It was so meaningful. Simon always hoped that Dave will finish the song quickly so they could sing. Yes, they sang his songs. They were like a boy band. But they haven't shown themselves to the media yet.

Then the sobs which were full of sadness went to their ears. Theodore heard it, but he couldn't understand who was it. he looked at Simon and Alvin but they weren't crying. Then he noticed, he was crying.

Simon stood up and put a paw on his shoulder. Theodore sobbed again with a face full of tears. Then he wrapped his arms around him and embraced him. Then Simon started crying too.

Alvin just sat on the floor, trying not to cry. _I can't show my soft side. _He thought. _I just can't! No! Alvie, boy! Don't do it. Not now. Don't-_

__It was too late. Hot tears suddenly covered his furry face. His gorgeous hazel eyes were full of tears.

Then he thought about the note. It was a hand-writing. He was sure he saw it somewhere before but he couldn't remember whose was it.

A few hours later, Simon stood up.

"C'mon." he said, more whispered. "We have to save him."

Alvin nodded and stood up too. He was surprised when he stood up with a strong power into him.

"You're right." he said. But not whispered. His voice was strong and confident. "We have to save him." This made Theodore look at him with still wet eyes. "We can't sit here all they and cry when he needs us."

Theodore stood up too. "But I-" he was cut of with a doorbell. They were all confused. Who could it be? They went to downstairs. Theodore went and opened the door slowly.

And there, stood Eleanor. But she was different. There was a panic, sadness and shock in her eyes. And they were... Tear-stained? Did she cry?

Eleanor looked at him. His face was full of the tears. His eyes were wet. Did he cry? Why?

"Eleanor?" Theodore asked. Eleanor sobbed.

"Theodore... Something horrible happened." she said feeling the raising tears.

"W-What? Something horrible happened to us too." he said curiously. Eleanor couldn't help but started crying again. Theodore frowned. He hated when Eleanor was sad.

"C-Come in." he said and opened the door fully. Eleanor went in, and saw Alvin and Simon, tear-stained? What was happening?

Same for them too. They were shocked when they saw Eleanor crying. Simon walked to her.

"Eleanor, what happened?" he said. Eleanor shook her head.

M-Miss M-M-Miller..." she stuttered. Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Miller?" she nodded.

"S-She..." she took a deep breathe and spoke. "She was kidnapped. We don't know by who. He or she had bringed us a note. And saying that we have 2 months to find and save her. And she gave us two choices-"

Alvin cut her off. "You will either worship to him/her or there will be a war?" he asked. The things that Eleanor told were... Same with theirs.

Eleanor was shocked. How could he know it? How and where? Could he be the kidnappe-

Her thoughts were cut off by an ear piercing scream. It was high-pitched. They all looked at the way where it came.

"What was that?" asked Theodore, scared.

"It sounded like coming from your house Eleanor." said Simon with the same tone with Theodore.

"Brittany..." Alvin whispered. Yeah, they were enemies but still best friends. And yes, it was obivous that he had some feelings towards her. He ran to the door, opened it and started running towards her house. Simon, Theodore and Eleanor, who was still in shock followed him. And when they arrived, they saw that the old Miller house was broiling in the fire.

The soup. This was the only thing that came to Eleanor's mind. Miss Miller was making a soup, and because of the kidnapping, it remained just like that. And they forgot about it. They sat there for hours. And they got used to burning smell. So they didn't feel the smell was raising. And when Eleanor left, it problably fell to the floor or something.

The Miller sisters' house was burning in front of their eyes. They remembered their memories there. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor-

Brittany... Britt. Brittany! BRITTANY! Alvin found himself running in the fire. It was so hot. Just like the girl who was burning inside. He heard the voices coming from his brothers. But he didn't listen. He just ran, ran, ran, sweated, ran, ran, ran, bumped into someone. He looked at the sloppy in front of him. Then he saw that ocean blue eyes. Brittany!

He pulled her from her arm and took her out of the fire. They panted. "Alvin!" Alvin's little brother ran towards him. "You're alive!"

Brittany rubbed her eyes, then looked at her hero.

"A-Alvin..." she whispered. Alvin walked towards her and embraced her. Brittany wrapped her arms around his sweaty neck. Alvin stroked her back.

"It's okay. I'm here." he said.

Then she realized. She realiized her feelings. She realized how did she forget her every pain while he was holding her. She loved her. She always did, but her heart never admitted it. She denied it. And hate hid it so much. But now she couldn't hide it anymore.

They looked at each other. One a little burned face to one normal face. Two ocean blue eyes and two honey hazel eyes. Then they leaned in slowly, their lips softly touched. They found theirselves in a tender kiss.

It was perfect. They proved that they loved each other and that felt so good after that fights, argues, races and hate. But 2 seconds later, they had to pull away because of Theodore.

"Guys," he said. "Not now, please." They sighed and pulled away from the embrace.

"W-Where are they?" they heard Eleanor's voice. She didn't speak since Alvin completed her sentence.

"Where are who?" asked Alvin. Eleanor eyes widened with a panicked expression.

"Where are Simon and J-Jeanette?" she said. They all looked around, but they weren't around. Simon was gone, and Jeanette...

"Simon went to save Jeanette." said Brittany, making everyone's eyes widened.

* * *

**Whooo! Cliffhanger! Who did kidnap Miss Miller and Dave? Is it the same person? Alvin and Brittany are together now? YAY! But what will happen to Simon and Jeanette?**

**Simple. REVIEW!**


	3. Who Is the Kidnapper?

**Hi... It's the second chappie of Killing the Love. Sorry for waiting. I have a concert tomorrow.**

**And BTW A 'guest' made a really close guess. :) Congrats... I mean, really really really close. Just a little thing is wrong. Anyway.**

**Enjoy, sorry for mistakes, R&R.**

**P.S. If you like it, you can read my other stories too :)**

* * *

They all gasped. They looked at the fire, the house couldn't be seen because of the fire. Every memory was gone with that house. Good and bad memories.

Suddenly, Theodore saw a blue figure in the fire.

"Guys, look!" he exclaimed and pointed the fire. They all saw it. It was Simon, and he was holding unconcious Jeanette with a bridal style. He went out of the fire, everyone ran towards him and tried to see Jeanette.

"Are you okay, bro?" Alvin asked. He nodded, then slowly put Jeanette to the ground. Everyone kneeled to the ground. Eleanor stroked her face. Alvin put his hand on Brittany's.

"She is burned so much, we should call the ambulance." said Eleanor. Theodore searched his pockets and found his phone which was his 12th birthday present. He quickly wrote the numbers and pressed the 'call' button. After a few ringing, a woman picked up.

"Hello?" she said without any feeling. Theodore took a deep breathe.

"Hello? I-I-I... M-My s-sister... No I-I have brothers. My best friend sister is hurt because of the fire. C'mon... P-Please come soon." he said ultra fast. He was worried a lot. When he was about to hung up, he heard voices.

"Sir,sir!" woman spoke. Theodore's eyes widened with panic.

"Y-Yeah?" he said.

"What's your adress?" she asked. Theodore went normal. He was really worried, he forgot to say.

"W-Well, here, I'm saying..."

At this time, Brittany opened her pink touching-screen phone and called the hook and ladder.

"Hello?" a man spoke. Brittany calmly told what happened and the adress, and hung up.

Then they just waited for 10 minutes, and the ambulance came, a few second later hook and ladder did too.

While the firemen were watering the fire, the nurses took Jeanette. They let the girls come with them, so they did. The boys waited for fire to be extinguished. Then they went to their house and slept. It was a long and bad day.

* * *

Brittany rested her head on the wall. She thought about the things that happened that day. They were so normal and happy in the school. But then first Miss Miller kidnapped, then they read a strange note, then they cried for hours and... The fire.

She remembered so clearly. She was asleep in her room. Then she woke up with some smoke. She jumped out of the bed. Everywhere was in fire. She couldn't reach Jeanette. So she gave up and ran. Then she bumped into him. Bumped into her love.

She smiled. They were together now. After everything... They succeeded. They could stand. And they kissed. Brittany blushed at this memory. It was just 2 seconds, but still. Their lips touched.

"Brittany?" it was her baby sister. She looked at her. She looked worried. She didn't know what to say. She just stood up and embraced her. They needed their family. Miss Miller wasn't there. And their sister has just got out of the fire.

Eleanor hugged back. A few tears spilled uncontrollably. They were about to burst out crying, but a nurse went out of Jeanette's room. They looked at her.

"Miller sisters?" she asked. They nodded. She smiled weakly. "Your sister is awake." Brittany and Eleanor's eyes opened wide. They ran towards her, excited.

"Can we see her?" said Eleanor. She nodded happily. They ran into the room and saw Jeanette. She was laying on a bed, looking at the ceiling. And her face got some wounds.

"Jeanette!" Brittany and Eleanor exclaimed happily. Jeanette smiled weakly. She didn't feel like exclaiming.

How are you?" asked Brittany. Jeanette smiled again.

"Fine." she asnwered. This time Eleanor ran to the bed and put a hand on her face.

"How is your body? Are you feeling okay pysically?" she asked, more exclaimed. Jeanette shook her head.

"I'm good." she asnwered with a weak and tired voice.

* * *

Theodore hung up happily. He ran to the living room and yelled: "Guys, Jeanette is awake!"

Simon suddenly stood up. He was really worried about his best friend. He put his hands on Theodore's shoulders.

"How is she? Did they say?" he said. Theodore grinned and nodded.

"She is fine. She has just a few little wounds on her face." he said. Simon grinned too.

"Phew."

And they saw Alvin, coming towards them. "What happened guys?" he asked. Simon turned to him.

"Jeanette is awake." Alvin was surprised. He smiled ear-to-ear.

"We should visit them." he said. They nodded. Alvin had missed his love. He missed Brittany. Yes, he saw her 2 hours ago but still...

He went to the living room. Simon and Theodore took their homeworks out. They couldn't do earlier. They were so worried. Simon looked up from his notebook and saw Alvin, watching t.v.

"Alvin?" he said. Alvin didn't even look at him. He just continued watching. "Yeah?"

Simon sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a homework?" he said. Alvin nodded slowly, still watching t.v.

"I do." Simon rolled his eyes again. He stood up, took the remote from Alvin's hand and turned off the t.v. Alvin stood up.

"Hey!" he said annoyed. He tried to reach the remote. But Simon was taller. "Give it back!"

Simon furrowed his eyebrows and pulled the remote. "You have homework."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so what?"

Simon walked, took his bagpack and dumped everything in it. Alvin's eyes widened. He ran and pushed Simon.

"What are you doing?" he yelled. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Trying to make you a little bit..." he stopped a while. "Responsible."

Alvin pushed him again. "I'm the oldest one! You can't treat me like this!"

Simon pushed back. "But I'm the responsible and smart one. So I can."

"Guys, that's enough!" it was Theodore. He hated when they fight. He loved them so much and he was scared of their fights. He didn't want them to hurt each other.

Just for Theodore, they gave up. Simon went back to his homework, and Alvin started collecting things from the floor. Thanks to Simon.

Alvin looked at the stuff which was in his bagpack. There was 3 chips packs, 4 chocolate packs, an eaten apple, untidy papers, notebooks and... Such a mess. Then something attracted him. It was a pink notebook. But he hated pink for his all life. He took it in his hand.

Brittany. Pink notebook was must be hers. But what was it doing in Alvin's bagpack. He opened it. In the first page, there was a title: "Brittany's Diary."

He remembered then. He had taken... Or stolen it from her. He was going to read, but he forgot. He forgot it in his bagpack for a month. He opened it. It was like this.

_Dear Diary, (9. 7. 2009)_

_Today is my first day in the high school. And it's awesome! Teachers are stupid so I don't have to study, students are rocking, especially the boys! And everything is goof for now. I will try to write again. But I'm not sure that I will have guts. Well, goodbye for now..._

_Brittany._

It was 2 years ago. They were 15 years old. He turned the page.

_Dear Diary, (10. 03. 2011)_

_Well, I didn't have guts for 2 years. But now I'm writing. Everything changed a lot. I have a new crush, first of all. Well... It's Alvin. I know, it's weird. But I have a love-hate relationship with him._

_My sisters have crushes to his brothers. I always known that!_

_Well, bye for now._

_Brittany._

Alvin smiled. It was a month ago. She said that she loved him. But something... Something made him feel dizzy. He saw this writing before. A few hours ago. But he didn't remember where. Then it hit him.

The note. The note which was written by the kidnapper. He gasped and dropped the diary. He ran to the music room. He ignored his brothers questions. He went in, took the note and ran back, without looking the note.

Simon and Theodore had stood up. He walked towards him. "What's wrong Alvin?" asked Theodore. He shook his head, and walked to the diary. He took it, and put it on the coffee table. Simon and Theodore went with him.

"It's her." he whispered. They looked at him.

"Who is who?" asked Simon. Alvin looked at the note. He put it on the coffee table too. He pointed the note.

"It is the same hand-writing with," he pointed the diary's one page. "This."

They looked at the note and the diary clearly. Their eyes widened. Simon looked up. "We're not sure."

Theodore pointed the note and shown a sentence. "Look."

_From: B.B.M. _it was the sentence which Theodore had shown. Alvin nodded. "The last 'B' and the 'M' are Brittany Miller. I don't know the first letter but it came from Brittany." He was shocked when he noticed that he spoke.

Simon shook his head. "N-no..." he whispered. Alvin coludn't help but poured a few teardrops. He loved her... But look what did she do?

"I'm afraid but..." he gulped. "It's a huge yes."

* * *

There was a silence in the hospital room. Jeanette was almost sleeping, Brittany was sitting on her bed, and Eleanor was sitting on a chair.

It was a little scary. Their guardian was kidnapped, and the silence was like trying to remind them. It was raining a little. Raindrops' patter was stroking their ear. The rain spilled on the window. Just like their teardrops, when they all cry for a few ours. Weather was worried. It was trying to tell them. And the dark clouds were its worry. They were about to do something horrible.

Then a lightning and a thunder appeared, causing them to jump a little. Lightning hit somewhere, it was a tree in a park. It burned the tree, people's screams could be easily heared. Children ran, parents tried to catch them, the teenagers who were kissing in the rain parted and ran towards their houses.

But the point is that. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor doesn't have a house, doesn't have a lovely home anymore.

It was burned. And it burned their innocent memories too. It burned their chilhood, their sickness, their happiness, their life, their family. It was just like Miss Miller. They disappeared without any goodbye.

Silence was broken with a door crack. A man with a beard went in. There was some boxes with him. He put the boxes to the floor and smiled at them.

"You're the Miller sisters, right?" he asked. Jeanette's eyes opened and looked at the man. They all nodded.

"I'm an insurer, John West." he said and reached his hand out. Brittany blinked. She was the oldest. She must have shake his hand. So she stood up, walked towards him, grabbed his hand, and shook it.

"I'm Brittany Miller, the oldest." she explained. Then she pointed Eleanor,"She's the youngest, Eleanor," she pointed Jeanette. "And she's Jeanette."

John West smiled again. "Nice to meet you." he said. He waited an answer from Brittany. But she was tired and depressed. She wasn't in the mood of answering. Then he didn't mind and continued. "I know what happened to your house." he sat on a chair in the room. Brittany put a hand on Jeanette's bed. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Jeanette coughed a little. The hospital was cold. People even haven't sick yet could easily get sick. "We... O-Our... Guardian-" Eleanor looked at her and tried to tell with her eyes. If they say, the kidnapper will kill their mother.

"Our guardian went to Australia last week." Brittany lied. She was always a good actress. "Eleanor went to our neighbor. I was cooking, then I forgot and we went to upstairs. We fell asleep, and I woke up in some smoke and ran. Then our neigbors saved us."

John West nodded. Then he stood up, walked towards the boxes. "We could save these from your house." Eleanor stood up, Mr. West handed the boxes to her.

"Thanks, Mr." said Eleanor, forcing a weak smile.

John West looked at the pink clad girl, who was standing next to the bed. Yes, her favorite color was pink. He eyed her, more drooled over her. She was pretty. Her auburn hair with a ponytail, her eyes, shining like the Moon, her nose, small and cute, her lips, perky and sexy. Then he looked at her body. Her elegant curves turned him on. Her breast, her hips, her legs, her everything.

The insurer stood up, and looked at her. She was only 17 years old. But she was really pretty. "Miss Miller?" he called.

Brittany looked up. When she heard these two M's, she remembered her adoptive mother. But she shook it off and answered. "Yeah?"

"Can I share something with you?" he asked. Brittany furrowed her eyebrows, but shook it off.

"Sure." she answered.

"Come with me." he said. Brittany did. They went to the hospital hall. John West opened a door, and just like he hoped, there was an empty hall. It was narrow. He grinned secretly and led Brittany into the hall.

Brittany was confused. She looked around, then to him. "Why are we-"

She couldn't speak more. He walked towards her, pinned her to the wall and kissed her neck. Brittany screamed. She tried to push him but after that day, she didn't have any power to do. He kissed and nipped her skin. Brittany continued screaming.

Then he started pushing more. He licked her collarbone, pulled her shirt and bra and rubbed her breast, and started pushing himself. She screamed with her all power. She tried to push him back, hurting her arms.

"HELP!" she screamed crying. But no one came. Then she started begging to him. "Please stop, please! Stop it!"

Then suddenly door opened, and Brittany saw Eleanor. John West quickly pulled away. Eleanor's eyes were widened. Then a few nurses and doctors came, one of them took Mr. West and pulled him out of the hall. "We're going to the police, dude." the doctor said. Eleanor ran and hugged Brittany. She cried in her younger sister's arms.

"Are you okay?" Eleanor asked. She nodded.

"You came on time. He hadn't... You know, did it yet." she explained between the sobs. Eleanor nodded.

"Shhhh..." she tried to hush her. Then they went back to Jeanette's room. Brittany saw a worried expression on Jeanette's face.

"You okay, Britt?" she asked with a weak voice, she nodded. She sat on a chair, so did Eleanor. There was a silence again. The only sound was Brittany's sobs. And a little rain.

Eleanor stood up and opened a box. She started taking things out. First, was a coffee pot. It was burned a little, but it was still usuable. She was surprised when she saw it. It was just a little pot, how could they find it? Second, was a part of Jeanette's bed. It was metal. That's why it could live. Third, was a part of the kitchen's cupboards. It wasn't so usuable. It was white. It had turned into brown.

She continued taking things out. He took out a red notebook. It was completely perfect. It even didn't have a dirt. It wasn't hers, nor Jeanette's and Brittany's. She opened it. There was a writing.

_This notebook is Alvin Seville's. If you find it, you don't have to bring it back. Because I don't care. And I could skip the Math lesson for this._

__"It's Alvin's." she said, lifting the notebook. Brittany looked at her.

"Can you give it to me?" she asked. Eleanor leaned and handed it to Brittany. Brittany opened it. There were a few notes for Math. She recognized the writing, but couldn't remember whose was it. She was sure that she saw it before.

Then the door opened, and a boy with black hair went in. Girls looked up.

"Hi Tyler." greeted Eleanor. He waved. He was their school friend. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes known him for years.

"I heard that your house burned, so I wanted to visit you." he said. He walked to Jeanette's bed. "Hi Jeanette. Are you okay?"

Jeanette nodded. "Where are the boys?" he asked. Then he sighed. "Didn't they come? Why?"

He was right. They should have come. Brittany known that Simon care about Jeanette. Not only Simon. Yes, she was Simon's best friend but Alvin and Theodore's friend too. She didn't know why did't they come. Maybe it was too late. It was 1.00 a.m. in the morning. But Tyler came. Maybe Dave didn't let them come. But why? Speaking of him, where was he?

"We don't know." said Brittany. He looked at her.

"Brittany, sweetie, why are you upset?" he asked, trying to protect her. Everyone known that he had a crush on her. She looked at the floor. Eleanor spoke for her.

"She was almost raped." Tyler's eyes opened with shock. He looked at Brittany.

"What?" he exclaimed. Brittany sighed.

"It was an insurer." she spoke in a weak voice. "Eleanor came on time. If she didn't..." Tyler frowned. He put a hand on her.

"Aww, Britt." he said. "I'm sorry."

Brittany tried to smile weakly. Tyler sat next to her. She tried to not let him touch her. She had a boyfriend. And she loved him so much. But she just didn't know why didn't he come.

Eleanor continued taking things out. Jeanette fell asleep. A few minutes later, Eleanor gasped, everyone looked at her, Jeanette woke up.

"What's wrong?" said Jeanette. Eleanor's eyes were widened. She pulled out a paper, a small paper, with some writings on it... A note... THE NOTE!

Brittany and Eleanor gasped too. Brittany stood up and took the note.

"H-How?" Jeanette whispered. Brittany shook her head. Eleanor continued looking at the note. Tyler raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"What's wrong girls?" he asked. They ignored him. Brittany looked at the writing. She saw it... She has just seen it. It was...

Then it hit her. She ran to the chair which she sat. She took the red notebook and opened it. She looked at the writing on the notebook and the note. It was same. Eleanor noticed that too. They froze. Jeanette moved her glasses to see a thing but she couldn't.

"Oh my god." said Eleanor. Brittany shook her head. She looked at Jeanette, then Eleanor, then the note.

"Girls," she whispered. "The one who wrote this is..." she pointed the note. Then Jeanette gasped. She understood.

And Brittany didn't have to finish the sentence. They all known the answer. It was no one but Alvin Seville.

* * *

**O_o What will happen now? Could you guess the kidnapper? Is it Alvin and Brittany? No, it can't be, can it? What about John West and Tyler? **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I have a concert tomorrow and I'm nervous. PLEASE!**


End file.
